


WHERE IS CONNOR KENWAY

by ImNotACatISwear



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: But only the finest crack, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotACatISwear/pseuds/ImNotACatISwear
Summary: Connor decides to take a different approach in finding Lee





	WHERE IS CONNOR KENWAY

One day, on his usual hunt for Charles Lee, Connor Kenway had an idea of how to bring Lee to him. It was risky, but he had to try.

Connor cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and yelled, "HAYTHAM KENWAY IS AN INCOMPETENT GRANDMASTER WHO IS DESTROYING THE COLONIAL TEMPL-"

Before he could finish, a familiar figure kicked a nearby tavern door open and lunged at Connor with a sword.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MASTER KENWAY HE IS YOUR FATHER YOU LITTLE TWERP AND I WILL CUT YOUR HANDS OFF"

"There you are."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not apologizing because I'm not sorry.


End file.
